Love can Kill
by Alex Angelline
Summary: Yukina falls in love with Kurama, but Kurama's secretive comes back to haunt him in more ways than he expected. The past love haunts all of us, but some can kill. KuramaxYukina, HieixOC, Warning: Char. Death; R&R please! UPDATED!
1. A alluring feeling

Hello. This is a Kurama x Yukina Fanfic. I just thought that they would look cute together so I decided to write a story where they're together, but it's a bit confusing. I'll admit that even while I ws writing this story, I got lost and confused also. ;; So I hope that you enjoy this story!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I own Naru, Li, Ren, Nakura, Bakura [not from YGO], and Yuki.   
  
Well, I'll shut up now and let you read this story just in case I'm bothering you with all this useless rambling.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
"Com'on Yukina! Let's go to the Sakura festival!" Kuwabara said, urging Yukina to go with him. Yukina smiled and nodded. "Okay." Yukina and Kuwabara walked to the Sakura festival. "Isn't it beautiful how the Sakura bloom Kuwabara?" Yukina asked as she looked at him. "Yea. Your right. I never noticed." Kuwabara said back to her. "Hey! Isn't that Katsumi???" Kuwabara said as he looked down in a different direction. "I'll be right back Yukina." Kuwabara said as he went towards Katsumi. Yukina stood there waiting for him, not knowing what to do. "This is unexpected." Yukina turned around and saw Kurama walking towards her along with Hiei. Yukina smiled at them. "Who are you here with Yukina?" Kurama asked, while nudging Hiei, for he hadn't told Yukina that he was her half brother. Hiei ignored Kurama's little hints. "Um. . . I'm here with Kuwabara, but he went to talk to a friend of his. . ." Yukina said quietly. "Well, Hiei and I are on our way to the lighting of the Sakura's. Do you want to come with us?" Kurama asked, looking at Hiei then back at Yukina. "That's okay. I'm suppose to wait for Kuwabara." Yukina said as she smiled at him. "Alright then. I'll see you later then." Kurama said as he and Hiei walked off to another direction. Yukina still stood there, looking for Kuwabara, but she saw no sign of him. She then saw the Sakura tree's lighting up. "It's so beautiful. . ." Yukina said to herself. After a while, the lights went out and everyone started leaving. Yukina was still waiting for Kuwabara and she still saw no sign of him. "How long have you been waiting here?" Kurama asked as he walked towards her. "Um. . ." Yukina was relectly to answer Kurama because she was scared what would happen. She had been waiting from the very start of the Sakura festival till the very end. Yukina looked down. "I'm still waiting for him." She said softly as tears came down from her cheeks, turning into hiruseki stones as they fell. Yukina then ran into Kurama and started to cry in his chest. Kurama was surprised by her actions. He comforted her as he listened to what she was saying. "I waited for him ever since we got here." Yukina said still crying, with it more tear drops were turned into hiruseki stones. Yukina continued crying in his chest until she finally cried herself to sleep. Kurama sighed. He picked her up and started walking home. "What happened to her?" Kurama noticed that Hiei was walking by his side. "Fell asleep. What else does it look like?" Kurama asnwered to Hiei. Hiei glared at Kurama. "Hn. You know that's not what I meant Kurama." Hiei said back to him, his voice somewhat stern. Kurama sighed. He knew that if he told Hiei what had happened, his first instinct would be probably to kill Kuwabara. "She was having fun at the Sakura Festival with Kuwabara." Kurama said, hoping that Hiei would buy it. "Hn. With that idiot again?" Kurama chuckled and nodded. "Do you want to stay the night here Hiei? With your sister or would you go to the Makai to see her again?" Kurama asked as he gently placed Yukina on his bed, who still sleeping. "I should have killed you when I had the chance to." Hiei said back as he sat down in Kurama's chair. "I'm only encouraging you to tell her. She does deserve to know that you are her half brother." Kurama replied back to him. "What will it matter anyway? We had different fathers. It would only hurt her if I told her that I was." Hiei said with a sigh, looking at Yukina's sleeping face. "It would matter alot to her. She has been searching for you ever since she left the Makai." Kurama said as he tucked her in. "Plus, you have the another one to worry in the Makai. You do visit her sometimes...right?" Kurama asked Hiei as he looked at him. "Hn. So what If I do visit her? Do you?" Hiei asked backed. Kurama sighed. "Yes. I go whenever I can, but I think that Yukina should know about her also and the same with her." Hiei then got up and started his way out Kurama's room. "You shouldn't talk so much." Hiei said as he closed the door and went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

Yukina slowly opened her eyes and sat up. _"Where-Where am'I?"_ Yukina wondered as she looked around the room she was in. Yukina pushed the bedsheets out of her way and got out of bed. When she was about to take her first step, she slipped on a bedsheet that was on the floor. "Oh!" Yukina then slipped and fell, but she realized that she hadn't laid on the floor. She opened her eyes to see Kurama looking at her, awake. Yukina was on top of Kurama in very, very um....strange position. Yukina quickly got off him and turned red. "I'm sorry! I just slipped and-and I didn't know that you were sleeping. . ." Yukina said as she looked at the floor. Her face felt hot and was blushing. "Sleeping on the floor. . .??" Yukina said confusingly as she looked at him. Kurama chuckled as he got up. "That's okay." Kurama said as he started to take out his hair tie, but failed. "But I could have stayed at Genkai's! You didn't have too." Yukina said as she looked at Kurama. She noticed that Kurama's hair was tied in a pony tail and he was having touble taking the hair tie out. She was being entertained by Kurama, who was having trouble with his hair all tangled up. Yukina could only laugh as she watched Kurama trying to brush out his hair. Yukina went behind him and started to brush out his hair. Kurama sat there as Yukina brushed out his hair and then braiding it. Kurama looked at his hair and gave it a strange look. Yukina noticed his look. "I thought it would look cute." Yukina said as she slightly blushed. Kurama smiled. "Whatever goes I guess." Kurama got up and slipped on a shirt. Yukina stared at Kurama. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes of him. There was something drawing Yukina more towards Kurama and she wanted to know more about this fox demon. There was this feeling deep down in her heart, but what was it? Her thoughts were then disrupted when . . . "Kurama!! You home or what?! It's me Yusuke!" Kurama heard Yusuke coming in and talking to Hiei. "Come'on." Kurama then started down stairs. Yukina sat there, wondering what just happened. Yukina then felt a strange feeling inside her heart. "What is this feeling...?" She mumbled, but got rid of her thoughts and feeling and then started her way downstairs.


	2. A small dispute

"How's it hanging Hiei?" Yusuke asked as he looked at Hiei. "Hn." was all Hiei said back to him. Kurama sat down and nodded at Yusuke.

"We're here looking for Yukina. Someone had forgot about her, while getting drunken with 3 other girls." Yusuke said as he looked at Kuwabara. "Hey! I didn't know it was beer!!" Kuwabara yelled back at Yusuke. "Thanks to you, we searched for her all night and came up with nothing!!!" Yusuke yelled back at him. Kuwabara and Yusuke then started arguing back and forth.

Hiei looked at Kurama, giving him a somewhat stern look. Kurama noticed Hiei looking at him, but shook his head as he noticed that Hiei was taking out his katana. "And you tell me not to hit girls!!" Yusuke said to him as he threw a punch at Kuwabara. Kuwabara then flew back. "Yusuke! That wasn't necessary!" Kurama said, holding back Yusuke. "Pease stop." Everyone turned around to see Yukina. "How did you-" But Yusuke was soon intruppted by Kuwabara.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara quickly got up and ran towards Yukina, holding her hand. "Please forgive me about yesterday." Kuwabara said, hoping that Yukina would forgive him. Yukina smiled. "Don't worry." Yukina said as she slipped her hand away from his grip and sat down. "How did you end up here?" Yusuke asked, confused what Yukina was doing at Kurama's house. Yukina smiled. "Kurama took me here and I stayed in his room." Yukina said. Just then Hiei quickly glared at Kurama. "And you were also sleeping in your own room Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"WHAT??!!! Kurama and Yukina in the same room??!!" Kuwabara stood up, pointing at Kurama. "Um. Guys, I slept on the floor while Yukina slepted on the bed." Kurama said, holding up his hands defending himself. Kuwabara looked at Yukina who was toying with the tv, wondering how the people can fit in the screen.

"Oh! Look!! It's a puppy! How do they fit that girl and the puppy in the tv??" Yukina asked as she looked at the screen. Kuwabara stared at Yukina strangly and then sat down next to her, explaining about what was going on. "See. They're just images." Kuwabara said to Yukina. "Really?? Then they're not real people then?" Yukina asked. "No, no. They are real people." Kuwabara then started explaining it to Yukina. Kurama noticed that Yusuke was holding back his laughter.

"What's so funny Yusuke?" Kurama asked. "Wahahahaha!!! I never thought I would think that you looked like a girl with your hair braided!!" Yusuke said, laughing loudly. Kurama chuckled, also finding it a bit strange for himself to have his hair braided. "Your hair's braided Kurama?!" Kuwabara got up and looked at it. "Yea. Urameshi's right. I thought I would never think that also!" Kuwabara then started laughing along. "What's wrong with it? I like how it looks." Yukina said, defending Kurama. Hiei noticed pain in Yukina's eyes, as she tried defending Kurama.

"Shut up both of you before I shove something up your ass!" Hiei said as he put his hand on the hilt of his katana. "Sorry Hiei, but this is something priceless." Yusuke said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and settled down. "That's it! I had enough of your big talk you shrimp!" Kuwabara said. "Reiken!" Just then a orange, redish sword came out of his hand. "You want to try me human?" Hiei asked in a deadly voice as he took out his katana. "I swore I wouldn't hurt people smaller then me, but your just asking for it!" Kuwabara then ran towards Hiei, slashing down at him, but Hiei moved to the right at liquid speed movement. "hn. you really think you can win me? You'll be dead in 3 seconds." he said. "I'm fed up with your stupid little-wanna-be-big-guy-talk!!" Kuwabara said slashing his reiken at him again, but still failed to hit Hiei. "Stop it! Both of you! Put your weapons away." Kurama told them as he panicked that something worse might even happen. "You missed." Hiei said as he held up his katana in a offense position. Hiei was about to slash at Kuwabara with his katana when he realized that Kurama was holding him back.

"Calm down Hiei!" Kurama said, using the strength he had to hold back Hiei. "That pathic human asked for it!" Hiei said, trying to break free from Kurama's grip. Yusuke were trying to calm Kuwabara down. "I'm gunna kill that shrimp!!" Kuwabara yelled out, strugging to break free from Yusuke's grip on him. "Just put away your sword!!!" Yusuke said, convincing him to put his hand down.

"Please no more fighting. Please stop!!!" Yukina yelled outloud. "Stop fighting!!" They all looked at Yukina. Hiei's eyes grew as realized that Yukina was about to cry. He then got free from Kurama's grip. "Hiei!" Kurama was afraid that he was going to attack Kuwabara, but instead Hiei put his katana away. Kurwabara's reiken then disappeared and Yusuke let him go. "Yukina. . ." Kuwabara said as he walked towards her, but she ran out the house. "God dammit. Not again. . ." Yusuke said, fustrated. "Hn. It's your fault." Hiei said, mentioning it towards Kuwabara. "Why you-" "Would both of you just shut up and stop this?!" Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara looked at Kurama. They had never heard Kurama sound so pissed before. "Don't you think we have more important matters on our hand, instead of you two bickering all the time ??!!" Kurama asked, while looking at all three of them. Yusuke nodded. "Yukina!!" Kuwabara then ran out the door, looking for Yukina. "He'll get lost just like all the other times." Hiei said, as he jumped out the window. "Come'on." Yusuke mumbled as he walked out the door along with Kurama.


	3. The beginning of Love

Yukina sat on the swing while watching the little kids play around. _"Why do they always have to fight?"_ Yukina wondered as the wind blew her light blue hair. She looked at the bench and saw a couple there, holding hands and cuddling each other. _"What strange human behavier..."_ Yukina thought as she continued looking at them. Time passed and Yukina still sat there, wondering.

"Yukina!" Yukina looked up and smiled. "What are you doing here in the park?" Keiko asked with Botan right beside her. "I was at Kurama's house, but I just took a little walk and ended up here." Yukina said. "Kurama's House? What were you doing at Kurama's house?" Botan asked, wondering what this ice apparation was doing at Fox Boy's house. Yukina smiled. "Oh, I stayed over at his house." Yukina said.

"WHAT??!!" Keiko and Botan couldn't believe what they were hearing. "You stayed at his house?!" Keiko asked shocked. Yukina nodded. "Yes." "In his room?!" Botan added on and Yukina nodded once again. Botan then smirked. "Hehe. Never thought that the fox had it in him..." Botan mumbled. "What are you mumbling about..?" Yukina asked confused. Botan put on a neko smile. "Oh, Nothing." Botan said, trying to hid her little neko smirk.

"Was Yusuke at Kurama's house?" Keiko asked. "They were all there...." Yukina said to Keiko. "And then Hiei and Kuwbara got in a fight right?" Botan asked, hoping for once that they didn't actually fight when they saw each other...again. Yukina looked down and slightly nodded. Botan sighed. "Just as I expected..." Botan started jabbing on about how Hiei and Kuwabara always got in a fight, while Keiko noticed that Yukina wasn't her chirppy-self. She seemed and...sad.  
  
"Yukina?" Botan then stopped talking and looked at Keiko, wondering what was on her mind. Yukina looked up. "Are you okay?" Yukina seemed surpirsed by the question. "Oh Yes. Of course. Why do you ask?" Yukina asked, trying to hid her real feelings. "Because you seem somewhat.... confused and sad." Keiko said to her. "Are you sick?!" Botan asked as she placed her hand on her forehead. _"Uh oh...If Hiei finds that Yukina is sick, we're all doomed for sure."_ Botan thought. Yukina smiled. "Nope. I'm fine." Yukina said to them. "Are you sure? You can talk to us about it if you like..." Keiko said, trying to help make Yukina feel better.

Yukina couldn't hold it in anymore. She bursted into tears and those tears once again turned into hiruseki stones as they rolled dwn her cheeks. "Yukina! What happened?! Was is something I said?!" Keiko asked. "N-no...It's just that...that..." Yukina let out a hiccup. "What is it?" Keiko asked. "I think...that I love..." Yukina couldn't finish her sentence. How could she say that she loved him if she didn't even know what love was? She only read it in books about love feelings, but never experienced love. How could she say so?

_"Uh oh...Kuwabara's defintly a dead man..."_ Botan thought as she tired comforting Yukina. "You love who?" Botan asked. Yukina looked at them. "I love .........." Yukin whispered softly, only for them to hear. Botan and Keiko eyes grew as they heard his name. "You do?" Botan and Keiko asked at the same time, shocked. Yukina nodded.


	4. A Plan unfolds

"Wahhh!!!" Yukina was still crying. It was a good thing that Botan and Keiko took her back to Keiko's house or else the public would have thought that it was strange for a girl to be crying stones. "Yukina! It's okay to say that. I'm sure...that...um..." Botan tired to think of something to say to her, but came up blank. Yukina then started crying harder. Botan looked at Keiko for help. "Um, We're sure that he probably has something to say about this too Yukina." Keiko said, hoping that the hiruseki stones wouldn't pile up in her room. Yukina sniffled and looked at Keiko. "You really think so...?" Yukina asked. Botan and Keiko nodded. "Yep. He might be strange and everything, but trust us. We know him pretty well in the past 3 years." Botan said, smiling.

Yukina stared at them blankly as if she was expecting to her more. "Uh..and yea.." Botan said, not really sure what to say next. Botan once again, looked at Keiko for help, but what she got in response was different from what she was expecting. Keiko was shining with oppertunity. "Oh no Keiko! Don't do that! She's still...um...Young! and besides..." Botan looked at Yukina, who was confused and mouthed to Keiko what she was going to say, hoping that Yukina didn't get it.

Keiko got it. Botan mouthed his name. Hiei. If Hiei found out that she really did love him, then it would kill everything. Botan's intentions were to keep a secret away from the boys, but Keiko had different intentions. She and Yusuke have gone though alot. She was happy that Yusuke choose her to be the one for him. To be with him forever. Botan took Keiko to the other side of the room, while leaving Yukina playing with the kitten that Keiko had.

"Keiko! You should know better then that! She is Hiei's half sister!" Botan whispered madly. Keiko smiled. "I know, but don't you think that she also has a free will? I just want to give her points Botan!" Keiko said back to her. "I know. I would do that too, but considering Hiei as her half brother? Messing with her is also messing with death!" Botan looked at Yukina. "But what if he didn't know?! What if we did it in secret? Just the two of us giving her points?" Keiko asked. Botan quickly turned her attention back at the crazyed-Keiko. "Yes, but you have to remember..." Botan looked down. Keiko was confused. "Remember what?" Keiko asked.

"Hiei and Kurama are very close friends. They go all the way back when they were thieves..." Botan whispered to her. Keiko heard a tone of disappointment in Botan's voice. Keiko smiled. "Don't worry Botan. It'll be just a secret between the two of us okay?" Keiko asked, begging Botan. Botan realized that she was fighting a losing debate. She saw no other choice, after all, Keiko can be stubborn at times. Botan sighed. "Fine, but remember, just the two of us." Botan said seriously, making sure that Keiko would remember. Keiko hugged Botan. "Thank you!"

Keiko and Botan went back over to Yukina, who was confused why Botan looked pale and Keiko was excited. "Yukina, you do have a idea what love means right?" Keiko asked. Botan fell over, knowing the fact that she had just walked into hell and there was no way getting out now. She was officially screwed, not only by the Keiko, but also by the ice apparation's brother. If Hiei didn't find out and everything goes as planned, then maybe she won't be screwed, but that was a one percent of not getting screwed. Yukina was surprised by the question that Keiko had asked. It seemed out of the blue.

"Um...I've read books and magazines about love and what emotions are." Yukina said, hoping that it was the right answer. Keiko and Botan fell over. "Books? Magazines? Where did you read them?" Botan asked, hoping that Yukina wasn't going for some perverted Fox Boy. "At this one place. Oh! It was filled with books left and right. I was amazed on how they fit people and books into one place! There was also this big square like box and someone was looking at it. He was pushing buttons on this pan like object!" Yukina said, describing what she saw and acting it out for them. Botan looked at Keiko strangly, who was also looking back at Botan with the same look. "And they had these little pens that went over the cards that the people were giving to others." Yukina then started acting it out again.

"Yukina...That's called a libary." Keiko said, seating Yukina back down. "Oh. I thought it was called Books and Squares." Yukina said. "Okay. So you've only read about love? Never experienced it?" Keiko asked. Botan was dreading every minute. She was jumpy and was scared that Hiei might be somewhere close listening to them talking.


	5. A Lecture

"This is called a kiss." Keiko said, as she pointed at a picture in a magazine. Yukina looked at it in amazment. "And this one is called a hug." Botan said, pointing at a different picture. "Oh, I see." Botan had decided to join in on helping Yukina. It's better to enjoy life now then wasting it. That was one part of how Botan thought of it. Yukina then pointed at a word. Keiko and Botan eyes grew as they realized that she pointing at.

"The Pleasure of **IT**." Yukina read as she smiled and then looked at Botan and Keiko. "What does that mean?" Yukina asked, wondering what the words meant. "What is "It?" Botan and Keiko then turned red. "Um..." was all Botan could say. Botan grabbed Keiko and edged about 5 feet away from Yukina, who was still wondering what those words meant.

"Well, what now Miss let's help Yukina!" Botan asked scared. "We take it to the next level." Keiko said bluntly. "What?! Are you crazy?!" Botan asked as she shook Keiko and looked at her. Keiko just smiled back at Botan. Keiko was about to teach....Sex ED to Yukina. "You really are crazy!" "But don't you want her too? I mean like, she really does like him and who knows. Maybe she and Kurama might take it a level higher and maybe she'll like it. You never know unless you try Botan." Keiko said back. Botan just stared at Keiko. She was really serious about this. Botan had never heard Keiko sounding this serious before. "Fine then. I guess we will..." Botan said as she nodded. Botan knew through Keiko eyes why she was doing this.

They went back over to Yukina. "Yukina. What it means is....." After a few moments later, Keiko had finally finished her "lecture" for Yukina on "sex ed." Botan was helping her along the way with little add ins. "That's bascially what it means." Botan said, smiling at Keiko, feeling a bit satisfied. "Can I do that right now?" Yukina asked. Keiko slightly laughed. "No, no. Only when you think that he's the one for you." Keiko said. Just then the phone rang and Keiko got up to answer it.

"Hello? Oh. Hi." Keiko started talking on phone. "But what if he doesn't like me Botan?" Yukina asked, scared. Botan smiled. "Don't worry Yukina. I'm sure that he'll like you back too and who knows. It might happen." Botan said, hoping that these words would help Yukina. "But, what if he doesn't like it?!" Yukina asked again. "You never know until you try." Yukina looked at Botan; Insiprised by those words. _"You never know until you try."_ Yukina repeated inside her mind. "What-" "Hold on. Keiko's telling us to quiet down." Botan said.

"To the movies? Today? Oh, Kuwabra and Kurama are going? How come Hiei isn't coming? Oh, He's busy. Okay. I'll see you later then Yusuke." Keiko then hung up. She smiled at Yukina. "This might be your chance Yukina!" Keiko said excitely as she sat down next to Yukina. "But what if he doesn't like me?!" Yukina asked once again. "Don't worry. We'll make sure that he does." Keiko said as she went over to her closet and got out some clothes for Yukina and handed them to her. "Just wear these and I'm sure that he'll like it." Keiko said as she gave them to her and lead her to the other room. "Come'on out when your done!" Keiko said as she closed the door. Yukina looked at the door and then at the clothes that Keiko had just given her. She pulled the obi to her kimono and slowly slid it off her body, revealing her pale skin. Yukina then changed into the clothes that were given to her.


	6. To the Movies

"Kuwabara is coming also?!" Botan asked. Her voice was trembling with fear. "Yep. I asked Yusuke was he sure that Kuwabara is coming or not and he said that he was coming." Keiko said as she slipped on her shirt. Botan had her back to Keiko.

"But, Kurama is also going!" Botan said. "Yea, but what if we arrive there early first and make Yukina think that she's saving seats for us, when it's really going to be just her and Kurama in the theaters. We'll distract the boys into another theater and tell them that Yukina couldn't come." Keiko said as she walked over to Botan and looked at her. "What about Kurama? Won't he notice?" Botan asked. "He was the king of thieves Keiko." Botan said reminding Keiko, just in case she had forgotten.

"There's always a back up plan." Botan looked at her. "Really? What is it?" Keiko smiled. "We'll pretend to go off into the wrong theater, while Kurama goes into the theater that Yukina is in and I know that he'll see her." Keiko said with a slight smirk on her face. "Well, it seems as if you have everything planned out." Botan said with a sigh of relief. "Are you sure this is okay?" Botan and Keiko turned around to see Yukina, who was done changing.

She was wearing a skirt, which was white, and a light blue blouse that brought out the color of her scarlet red eyes along with her light blue hair. Botan and Keiko looked at her in amazement. They have nevered seen Yukina wear anything else, but her light blue kimono. "This is correct right?" Yukina asked as she noticed their stares. Botan snapped back to reality along with Keiko.

"Yes. You look beautiful Yukina." Botan said. "Yes, but maybe one more touch." Keiko said as she walked over to Yukina and pulled out her red hair tie. Her light blue hair then fell down to her waist. "There. That looks much better." Keiko said as she took another look at her. Her hair had fallen down to her waist when it wasn't tied. Yukina looked at herself in the mirror. "I guess it does look okay..." Yukina commented on the clothes she was wearing. Keiko looked at the clock and then at Botan. Botan nodded. They had 30 minutes to until they had to be at the movies, but with the plan that Keiko had, they had to leave now. "Come'on. Let's go Yukina. " Botan said as they left the room and out of the house.

Yukina followed closely towards them. She didn't know the city that well because she had always stayed at Genkai's temple and knew that area quite well, but when she was outside in the city, she would get lost easily. They soon arrived at the movies and Yukina looked up at the big billboard. "This is...the movies?" Yukina asked. Keiko and Botan smiled. "Yep." Botan replied. Keiko went over to the ticket stand and bought six tickets, but two of them were in different theaters. She walked back to them and gave Yukina her ticket. "This theater is right over there." Keiko said pointing at a door. "Oh, are you and Botan going into the same theater?" Yukina asked. "Yusuke and I are going to be in a different theater." Keiko said. Yukina looked at her. "Oh. Okay then." "We're just going to wait out here for the boys." Botan said, looking at Keiko and then back at Yukina. "Okay. Do I go in right now then?" Yukina asked. Keiko looked at her watch. Ten more minutes before the boys arrive, but Botan then spotted them. _"Oh no. They're early!"_ Botan thought, giving a urging look towards Keiko. Keiko nodded. "Yea. We'll be right in!" Keiko said, motioning Botan to lead Yukina into the right theaters. Botan then took Yukina's hand and walked into the theaters.


	7. Inside the movie

"Hey Keiko." Yusuke said as he kissed her. Keiko smiled and kissed back. "Hi Yusuke." Keiko stayed closed with Yusuke. "Where's Yukina?" Kuwabara asked. "She couldn't come. She said that she was busy." Botan said back smiling, hoping that Kuwabara would buy it. "Hello Kurama." Botan added in and then looked away trying her best to hid her smile.

"What is so funny?" Kurama asked, wondering why Botan was holding back her smile. Keiko then quickly changed the subject. "I've bought the tickets already. Here you go." Keiko then gave out the tickets. "It's almost time. We should go in." Yusuke commented as he looked at the ticket time. Keiko, Botan, Kuwabra, and Yusuke walked off in one direction as Kurama walked into the other direction. Kurama soon arrived at the theater and looked back. He looked around for the rest of the group.

_"Where did they go? Isn't this the right theater?"_ Kurama wondered as he looked at his ticket. _"Maybe they went to get some stuff?"_ Kurama thought again, but dismissed the thought and went inside. He looked around and realized that no one was in this theater, but one person. His eyes grew as he realized who it was. Yukina. What was she doing here? Kurama walked up the stairs and sat down next to her. Yukina looked at him and blushed deep red.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" Kurama asked, looking at her. "Um..." Yukina didn't know what to say to the Red-Head. She tried to make words come out, but it seemed that nothing would come out right. "I . . um . . see . . . uh . . . " Yukina turned red from exmbrassment. Kurama smiled. "Well, I guess that since we're both here, we might as well watch the movie together." Yukina looked at him to meet his emerald green eyes. She was then lost in his eyes. They were entracing and dreamy. They were sparkling and she was in...Heaven.

"Are you okay? You seem sick." Kurama placed his hand on her forehead. "Your forehead feels hot." He commented. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt his cold, soft hand on her forehead. It felt good and made her headache go away. "I'm fine. I just have a headache, but otherwise I'm okay." Yukina said to him. Kurama smiled. "Alright then." Things were quiet between them as they waited for the movie to start, but then Kurama spoke. "I'm sorry about what happened this morning." Yukina looked at Kurama who was looking forward. "I'm pretty sure that Hiei and Kuwabara woud have said that they were sorry also." Kurama then looked at Yukina. "That's okay. I'm sure that accidents do happen." Yukina said softly.


	8. Where's Kurama?

"Wait, how come Yukina didn't come again?" Kuwabara asked once again. "Kuwabara, that's the fifth million time you asked and I'm tierd of repeating the same thing over and over again." Botan said with a deep sigh. "Alright, but just tell me one again." Kuwabara begged. Anything that had to do with his Yukina, he would hear it over and over again. Botan then started again. "We went to go visit her and asked her if she wanted to come. Yukina said that she was busy, helping Genkai with some potions." Botan told the story that she made up just in her mind, that she had been repeating over for the last 20 minutes.

Yusuke looked around. "Where's the Fox-Boy?" Yusuke asked. Botan and Keiko quickly looked at each other. Kuwabara looked around from his seat. "Yea. Where is that Fox?" Keiko quickly thought of a story. "Maybe he went to the bathroom?" Keiko asked, hoping to get their minds off Kurama. Yusuke looked at Keiko. "I don't think that he wo-" Keiko then quickly kissed Yusuke, so that he wouldn't talk anymore of Kurama. "Get a room you two..." Kuwabara mumbled as he sat back down. Botan sighed with relief.

_"Whew....that was difinitly a close one."_ Botan thought. _"She saved both of us..."_ Botan looked down at Keiko and Yusuke and then sat back down. _"Just by kissing Yusuke...??"_ Botan looked at Kuwabara and noticed that he was a bit down. She knew why he was down. It was because Yukina wasn't here, but telling him that Yukina loved Kurama and not him, would drive him over the edge and who knows what he would do.

Then there was Hiei on the other hand. Messing around with Hiei was asking for death, but if anything had to involve Yukina it would be even worse. Botan was afriad to think of what would happen if he found out. She then remember the time when they had to save Yukina. Koenma and herself were afriad of what would happen if Hiei found out that his sister was kidnapped. Of course he found out and decided to save his own sister. The Reikai thought that Hiei would kill everyone in that house, including the pets and killing innocent people was against the Reikai laws. Good thing Yukina stopped Hiei from beating the plup out of her kidnapper. Kurama went to stop Hiei, but he knew that his help wouldn't be needed. Hiei was better then that.

This situation that was on her's and Keiko's hands were even worse then when Yukina was kidnapped. This one considered Kurama. His life-long friend and thief. This isn't going to be easy, but you never know until you try. "Hey. Don't be too down." Botan said. Kuwabara looked at her. "Yea, I guess. I was just hoping that Yukina could have came." Kuwabara said as he looked at Botan and then at the screen as the movie started. "Well, She might be at Genkai's tomorrow Kuwabara." Botan said, hoping it would cheer him up. "Might? I thought she was at Genkai's." Kuwabara said. _"Oh no! Me and my big mouth are going to get his screwed!"_ Botan thought as she came up with another story. "What I meant is that if she isn't going out with Genkai to shop for food." Botan said quickly. "Oh. Okay then." Kuwabara said, turning his attention back to the screen. Botan sighed with relief. _"That was a close one..."_


	9. A small chat

"The people looked so big in the movie!" Yukina said with amazement, while walking down the street with Kurama. Their movie had ended and Kurama had suggested that they go eat somewhere together. Kurama slightly laughed at her amazement. "How did they do that?" Yukina asked, looking at him. "How did they do what?" Kurama asked. "Fit all the people in that one big screen." Kurama then explained to Yukina how they did it and she was more amazed then ever, considering that this was her first time inside a movie theater.

"And thats how they did it." Kurama said finishing. "Wow! I never knew humans could do such things!" Yukina said happily. She skipped ahead to look up at a billboard of a resturant. Kurama smiled as he watched her and noticed that Yukina looked different from how she always looked.

Her long light blue hair fell down to her waist and luminated from the moonlight. Her skin glimmered, showing how pale she was. Her crimson red eyes was what seemed to draw him towards her aura. Dispise the fact that those scarlet eyes reminded him of Her somtimes, they were still different. To Kurama, she looked like a angel; She looked...Beautiful. Everything could decribe Yukina, but she reminded him too much of Her. He couldn't forget about her. She was his first Love. Kurama stood there still looking at her. Yukina was still looking at the billboard and looking inside the glass pane.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurama snapped back to reality and looked to his side to see Hiei. How long has he been standing there? It seemed as if he has been there for sometime. Kurama smiled. "How sad it would be for her to see you everyday, but never knowing that you were her brother." Kurama said with a tone of hinting in his voice. "Why do you keep bothering me abut this crap over and over again?" Hiei asked with a tone or annoyance. "She is your sister." Kurama said back to him. "Hn." was all Kurama got back in response from the spiked hair demon. His eyes grew as he looked at Yukina.

"She looks the same as her..." Hiei said bluntly. Kurama smiled. "Yes. I noticed that just a few moments earlier." Kurama said agreeing with him. "Where's the stupid idoit?" Hiei asked, refering to Kuwabara. Kurama sighed. "Well, Yusuke, Kuwabara and I went to the movies to meet with Keiko, Botan and supposely Yukina." Kurama started. "Supposely meet Yukina?" Hiei asked, confused what the Fox meant.

"Well, Keiko and Botan told us that she couldn't come and then I see her in a theater by herself." "The idiot left her again?" Hiei asked, as he his hand balled up into a fist. "Calm down Hiei. I don't even know how she got there." Kurama said to him. "Hi Hiei." Hiei looked at Yukina. She was smiling at him. He didn't say anything back to her. "Have you chosen somewhere to eat?" Kurama asked. All that time that Yukina was looking at stores, she must have chosen a place. Yukina nodded and then turned her attention to Hiei. "Would you like to come eat with us?" Yukina asked shyly, hoping that he would come. Hiei was about to say no, but he saw in her eyes that she wanted him to come. Hiei sighed. "Yea. I'll go..." Hiei said. Yukina smiled with joy and then hugged him. "Thank you!" Yukina said, still hugging him. Kurama muffled his laughter when he saw Hiei's face. Hiei was red from embrassment and slightly hugged her back.


	10. Cafe 4Ever

"Is this place okay?" Yukina asked as she pointed at a resturant that said, Cafe 4Ever. "Yea. This is fine. Let's go in." Kurama opened the door for Yukina and then walked in with Hiei right behind him. "Oh! Hello Shuichi!" Shuichi was his human name that his mother had given him. It was better for the girl to know his human name instead of his real name. "Hi Rei." Kurama said back to her. "The usually place for two?" Rei asked mentioning it towards Kurama and Hiei, but then noticed the blue haired girl behind Kurama.

"This is your girl?" Rei asked, wondering who she was. Kurama smiled. "She's a friend." Kurama replied back. "Three seats then?" Rei asked, taking three menus. Kurama nodded. "Um...Rei, Can the it be private far from others?" Kurama asked. "Yea sure. Always save a place for you in private, just in case you come." Rei said as she lead them to a three seated table that was surround by columns and told them to tell her when they're ready to order. Hiei just sat there staring out the window while Yukina looked through the menu excited saying that they look like magazines. Kurama smiled at her exciment and noticed that Hiei was also smiling because of Yukina. Hiei saw Kurama looking at him and responded with his usually answer. "Hn."

Hiei looked back out the window as if he was staring out into space. Hiei didn't bother to look at the menu. He knew this place pretty well because Kurama always hung out here and Hiei was usually with him, but this time it was different. Yukina was here this time and it felt more... special this time. "Yukina, what do you want to eat?" Kurama asked her. "Um...They almost look all the same..." Yukina said reading the prints on the menu. "Just a few more minutes and I might have it down..." Yukina added in as she started to read what was on the menu. Kurama continued reading his menu.

Yukina noticed that Hiei was just sitting there, staring out the window. "Hiei? What's wrong?" Yukina asked. Hiei felt her hand on top of his and quickly turned his attention to her. "Uh...I'm fine...I was just...thinking... that's all." Hiei said as he drew his hand away from hers. Kurama slightly chuckled and gave him a look that said, "Told you so..", but Hiei responded with a glare and the usually...Hn. "Well, you want the usually Shuichi?" Rei asked as she set the cups of water on the table. "Yes please, and the same with him." Kurama said motioning towards Hiei. "And you Miss?" Rei asked Yukina. "Um...Um..." Yukina still didn't want she wanted. Everything still looked the same to her. "She'll have what I'm having." Kurama said to Rei and then turned her attention towards Yukina. "Is that okay?" Kurama asked her. Yukina nodded. "Alright then. I'll be right back."

Yusuke, Keiko, Botan and Kuwabara walked down the street. Keiko was walking closely with Yusuke, holding his hand. "That was a great movie huh?" Keiko asked. "Yea." Yusuke said back to her. _"If I ever watch another chick flick...I'll die..."_ Yusuke said in his mind. "Let's go eat somewhere." Kuwabara suggested as they started walking past cafes and resturants. "Good idea. I'm kinda hungry." Botan said, holding her stomach. "Look at this place!" Keiko then ran towards at a cafe. They ran after her to see what she was talking about.

"Cafe 4Ever?" Yusuke asked. "Yea! Come'on! Let's go in!" Keiko said as she dragged Yusuke inside and Botan along with Kuwabara went inside after them. "Four people?" Rei asked. "Yes please." Keiko replied. Rei then led them to the other side of the cafe, far away from Kurama, Hiei and Yukina. "Call me when your ready!" Rei said and then walking away. Keiko was talking to Yusuke while Kuwabara stared out the window.

Botan noticed that Kuwabara was still down. "Don't worry Kuwabara. I'm sure there's always another time." Botan said cheerfully, hoping that it would cheer him up. "Yea, I know, but that's not it." Kuwabara said. "Huh? Then what's on your mind?" Botan asked. "Where did Kurama go? Shouldn't we be able to at least know where he is?" Kuwabara asked. Keiko looked at Kuwabara along with Yusuke.

"For once you use your brain Kuwabara." Yusuke said with a tone of sarcasm. "Watch it Urameshii. Don't you have a cell phone Keiko?" Kuwabara asked, looking at Keiko. "Yea. I do. Why?" Keiko asked. Botan wanted to slam her head on the wall. Kuwabara wanted to call Kurama's house to see if he was home or call him on his cell phone. "I'm going to call Kurama." Kuwabara said. "What! But why!" Botan asked quickly. If Kuwabara calls, then will they're secert be blown? If it is...then after that, nothing will ever go good. "I didn't bring it out with me." Keiko replied back as she looked in her bag. Botan sighed with deep relief. _"Saved by Keiko's forgetfullness..."_ Botan thought as she calmed down.


	11. Simple Kiss

"Have you ate there before Kurama?" Yukina asked as the three of them walked down the street. "Yes. Hiei and I usually go there most of the time to eat or just to hang out." Kurama said to her. Hiei was still with them, not knowing why he bothered to even go out with them. "I have to go." Hiei then said out of now where. "Alright then Hiei." Kurama said to him before he took off.

"Wait! I just remembered something." Yukina said as she reached into a pocket and took out a hiruseki stone necklace. She went over to Hiei and gave him the necklace. He took it and looked at her. "I promised to myself that I would give it to my brother when I found him. I thought that he would be living here in the ningenkai, but it seemed that I assumed wrong. I don't know if he's in the Makai or not, but I was hoping that you would go to the Makai and help me look for him. The stone is from our mother. She cried this stone when my bother was thrown over the island. If you do find him in the Makai, can you give him the necklace?" Yukina asked, hoping that he would. Hiei looked at the stone and then back at Yukina. "Please bring-" "You shouldn't get your hopes too high." Hiei said intruppting Yukina. "I know, but at least there is some hope that he might still be alive." Yukina said softly.

"If you find him and he turns out to be dead, then you wasted all those years for nothing when you could have enjoyed life." Hiei said back to her. "I know, but atleast I know that I had a brother. It would still be nice to see who he was." "Sometimes life is more important to some people, but from what I see, finding your brother is more important to you then anything else in the world. Even if he was thief before, would you still accept him as your family?" Hiei asked. "Yes. The past doesn't matter to me. There are somethings that people don't want to speak of again in their past and-" "Living in the past won't bring out your future either. Life is about moving on, not reliving the past." Hiei said sharply to her. "That would be what your older brother might say to you also." Yukina smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry to ask you for this, but-" "I'll go to the Makai and look for him. If I find him then I promise that I'll bring him back." Hiei then disappeared. Yukina looked around for him. "Don't worry. He keeps his words and doesn't break them." Kurama said as he walked over to her. Yukina looked at Kurama and nodded. "I'll take you back to Genkai's..." Kurama said as he took her hand and started walking to the train station. They were both quiet as they waited for the train to come. A window blew by teasing Yukina's skirt. Yukina looked up into sky to see a deep vast of blue and black, but all that surround the moon was lite brightly by it's light. "Kurama, Everyone Dies right?" Yukina asked all of a sudden, taking Kurama back by surprised.

"Yes. Sometimes people die earlier then usually." Kurama replied to her, wondering why she had asked that question. "Will I die someday?" Yukina asked Kurama, looking at him. "Soon, Everyone dies whether they're young or old. Sometimes, people that are young die because they did something or something happened to them that caused their death. No matter what you do, you can't ever prevent death from coming to you. When you look through the future, in the end; Everyone's gone, but as long as your with me, I'll protect you with all that I can." Yukina smiled then nodded her head in understanding and continued waiting.

Yukina sat next to the window, staring into the deep vast field luminated by the moonlight. _"Should I have entrusted him with it?"_ Yukina wondered. _"Kurama said that he keeps his words and doesn't break them."_ Yukina thought as she looked at Kurama who was sleeping. She looked around to see that the train was empty and then turned her attention back towards Kurama.

_"What did Keiko say about how to make a guy happy?"_ Yukina wondered, thinking about the points or suggestions of how pleasure a guy. Yukina slowly got up and balanced herself, but fell onto Kurama as the train moved. Kurama opened his eyes and looked down to see that Yukina had fallen on top of him. Yukina couldn't bring herself to look at him. She started to blush deep red.

"I'm sorry..." Yukina manged to whispered. "I just lost my balace when I stood up..." Yukina whispered once again as she slowly looked at him. Kurama felt himself blushing. _"Why Am'I blushing! God dammit! This...isn't right..."_ Kurama thought and tired to tell Yukina to sit back in her seat, but he couldn't bring himself too. Her eyes were just too . . . attracting, but they brought so much pain to his heart. Those crimson red reminded him too much of her. He couldn't stop anything now. Everything that Yukina was, was like the one he had loved before. Her body was molded perfectly to his. It seemed as if...they were made for each other just as how she had. _"Yuki . . . It's You . . ."_ Kurama thought as he leaned in a bit towards her.

"Kurama...What are you doing?" Yukina asked. Kurama stopped himself and looked away from her. "Um, no-nothing." Kurama suttered out. _"What the hell is wrong with me!"_ Kurama thought, but he knew what he was doing. He was going to kiss her, but she was Hiei's little sister! And then there was Kuwabara. How would he tell him that He also liked her as well! "What were you going to do?" Yukina asked, snapping Kurama back to reality. "Nothing. I wasn't going to do anything..." Kurama said, lying to Yukina. No, he couldn't like her.

_"It's for the better...I know it."_ Kurama said to himself, but he knew that he was also just lying to himself. He was caught deeply within Yukina's aura and it withdrew him towards more painful memories. Those memories that he could never forget. He remembered them for the pain that he had gone through, but there was better time before all this pain came. Yukina stood back up and held on the the chair as she got up. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know what came over me..." Kurama said once more, apologizing to Yukina once more. "It's okay. Real-Oh!" Just then the train stopped and Yukina fell on top of Kurama once more. Kurama's eyes were wide and so were Yukina's as they realized that they were closer towards each other then ever. Their lips have finally meet together.


	12. What is Love?

Kurama and Yukina were quiet as they walked up the flight of stairs to Genkai's Temple. It was where Yukina usually stayed, but she didn't want to stay there. She wanted to stay with...Kurama. She looked at him, but realized that he had no intention looking back at her or even talk to her. It seemed as if...he hated her. Yukina looked down and slowly stopped walking.

She wanted Kurama.  
She wanted to know what Love was, but mostly she wanted him to love her as she would love him. Kurama stopped walking when he noticed that Yukina had stopped half way up the stairs.

He looked down and saw her crying. Kurama then started back down to her. Yukina then felt herself being picked up. She wiped away her tears and looked at Kurama, but looked away. She couldn't even look at him without getting shivers down her spine.

She was truly in love, but what was love? Was Love just hugging and kissing each other? There had to be more to that. Love...Is it the funny feeling that she got whenever she saw Kurama? What exactly is it?

They soon arrived at her gate and Kurama pushed it open by leaning his back towards it. The whole temple was dark. The lights had gone out. It meant that Genkai had already fallen asleep, but in the morning she would know that they came here because of their reiki.

Kurama slid open one of the doors and placed Yukina gently on the floor. He then took out some bed sheets for her. Yukina didn't know what to say to him. After a few moments, Kurama was done and was about to leave when Yukina quickly ran up to him and hugged him. Kurama looked down at her.

"Please don't go..." Yukina said softly, hoping that he would stay with her. He lifted her face up to his and looked into her eyes. Her eyes glistened as tears formed and fell down her cheeks turning into hiruseki stones.

"Yukina...I-"

"Stay with me here...Please..." Yukina said once more.

She didn't want him to go. She wanted to know what Love was. She wanted him.

"I'll stay here then..." Kurama said to her. Yukina smiled.

Kurama wasn't going to let this chance pass by. He summoned all his courage and then slowly leaned in. To his surprise Yukina moved her head at a angle, making easier their lips to meet. Kurama kissed Yukina, but this time he really meant it. Yukina pressed back gently, but soon pulled away and smiled at Kurama.

He felt Yukina shivering and took her inside. Kurama slid closed the door behind him. He then turned around to see Yukina slipping her clothes off. He quickly turned away, feeling himself turn bright red. Yukina looked at Kurama. She walked over to him.

"Isn't this what you want to see...?" Yukina asked.

Kurama turned around to look at her and realized that she only had her undergarments on. He couldn't say anything. He was too...dazed on see how her body looked.

Her slender body looked delicate like a china doll. He had never seen Yukina without her clothes on before. Yukina took his hand and they sat down where Kurama had made a bed for her to sleep in. She then slowly lifted his shirt up. Kurama felt his hand and arm go rigid.

His mind said no, but another part of him had no resistance of what Yukina was doing. He even helped her take off his shirt. Yukina then pushed him to lie down. She followed.

Her skin felt soft and silky. Kurama then ran his hand through her light blue hair and then pulled the covers up on her.

"Kurama..." Kurama looked up towards the ceiling.

"Yea?" He asked, wondering what Yukina wanted to know.

"What is Love?"

Kurama was surprised by her question.

"Love...? It's um..." Kurama didn't know how to respond to her.

"Is it hugging and kissing?" Yukina asked once more.

"That's part of it. Everyone has their own different meaning of love..." Kurama said, choosing his words carefully.

"What's your meaning of love then?" Kurama couldn't answer.

_"What is my meaning of love...?"_ Kurama wondered to himself. _"Yukina is difinitly smarter then we think she is..."_ Kurama thought.

"Love is a passion. It's devotion. It's what you feel when you've grown fond of someone and this feeling only comes to you when you see or think of that person." Kurama said, once again choosing his words carefully.

"A feeling that I feel when I see or think about the person I love?" Yukina asked.

"Yes. A special feeling only for that person."

"I feel that sensation when I see and think about you." Yukina said him softly. Kurama's emerald eyes grew wide. "If I feel that then..."

"Then what?" Kurama asked, wondering why she stopped in her sentence half way. "Does it mean that I love you...?" Yukina asked as she slowly closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. Kurama looked at her and noticed that her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep. Kurama thought back to her question.

_"Does it mean that I love you?"_

He didn't know what to say or think. Love has a lot of meanings. So many, that many have even forgotten what true love is. Yukina has this _sensation_ when she thinks or sees Kurama.

"What are my feelings for her?" Kurama asked to himself softly. "What does it mean to be loved? What _is_ _Love_?" Kurama asked himself again.

"Come'on! Think about how you feel. My feelings for her..." Kurama said softly, scolding at himself for not knowing how he felt for Yukina. Kurama looked out the window, seeing the moon. He then turned his attention back to Yukina.

"I'm sorry Yukina..."


	13. The PureBlooded Sister

"What took you so long to open the door?" Hiei asked as he sat down.  
"Well, I was busy finishing up my remedies that I always use to mend your wounds!" She snapped as she took out a package and opened it.

Inside were Makai healing herbs that were used to mend wounds. She took out a couple of herbs and ripping them into bits. After ripping it, she laid it on the wound that Hiei had on his arm. She then tied it with a bandage.

"How long?" Hiei asked.  
"Seeing from how the cut is, I would say about two days." She said as she sat down. A awkward silence came between them two.  
"Why do you keep coming to me Hiei?" She asked.  
"I have my own reasons Yuki." Yuki looked at him annoyed and then turned her back to him.  
"You always come to me when your hurt Hiei!" Yuki said back to him.

Yuki was Hiei's other sister. Even though she was born in the Ningenkai, she had been living in the Makai. Hiei had brought her to the Makai because he knew that she wouldn't survive in the Ningenkai for a day and she was a full blooded demon.

She looked exactly like Yukina. Her blood red eyes and light blue hair fell down to her waist. She always tied it up in some way and annoyed by the fact that Hiei only came to see her when he was hurt or injured.

"What's your point?" Hiei asked, ignoring her tone of voice she had with him.  
"My point is that, why don't you go to that Fox and ask him to heal your wounds." Yuki snarled at him. Hiei looked at Yuki and then sighed.  
"Why won't you ever just drop the subject?" Hiei asked.  
"Because it feels like that you are using me! Your own sister!" Yuki said back sharply to him.  
"I'm not using you. I'm just coming to you because Kurama's busy with his human life." Hiei commented to her as he looked at her.  
"Human life? Oh..." Yuki said as she smiled. He noticed that Yuki was smiling.  
"What are you smiling about?" Hiei asked. Yuki slightly laughed.

"Remember back then when you guys always hid at my house and then it would always end up getting destroyed by the fight with the demons that were chasing after you two." Yuki said, laughing at that old memory. Hiei slightly smiled.  
"How could I forget? You were always moving just to get away from us." Hiei added on to the memory. Yuki nodded.  
"By the way, how is Kurama doing?" Yuki asked.  
"The same as always, but something seems to get him zoned out." Hiei said.  
"Kurama? Zoning out? That's something new. What has been going on?" Yuki asked, wondering what would be zoning out the Fox boy.

Hiei couldn't tell her it was about Yukina. Her half-sister. Yuki and Hiei were full siblings, but Yukina were only their half-sister. Kurama, Hiei and Yuki go back then when Kurama and Hiei were thieves. Yuki had even fallen in love with Kurama before, but ever since he died and then living in the ningenkai, Kurama came to visit her whenever he could because he still loved her and the same for her.

"Don't know." Hiei said flatly, lying to her. Yuki looked at Hiei surprised.  
"Don't know? You are life-long friends and usually know everything about each other." Yuki commented to him.  
"So? What does it matter to you?" Hiei asked back, somewhat annoyed by her comment. "Wait.You still love that Fox don't you?" Hiei asked slyly. Yuki blushed lightly.  
"What does it matter to you? I just want to spend some time with him again." Yuki said faintly. "Besides, before mom died, she told me about a half-sister. She might be in the Ningenkai." Yuki added as she sat down across from Hiei.

He quickly looked at her, but Yuki was looking down at the table.

"She told me when you were thrown over. Mom said that we lived under two houses, never being able to see each other, but we still always played with each other, not knowing that we were half sisters." Yuki said as she looked back her memories. Hiei looked at her and since they were looking back into memories . . .

"That day when I went out, that Fox Bastard made you his didn't he?" Hiei asked as a demon smirk appeared on his face. Yuki blushed even harder.  
"How did you know?!" Yuki asked, embarrassed that her own brother had found out.  
"You really think that you can keep that secret away from me? That he made you his? That's why I didn't come back until the next evening." Hiei said, teasing her.  
"Shut up." Yuki mumbled to him. Things then got quiet between them again. Hiei got up and then started out the door.  
"Wait! Where are you going?!" Yuki asked as she quickly stood up.  
"Back to the Ningenkai. Are you coming or not?" Hiei replied as he waited for her response. Yuki smiled.  
"Wouldn't miss a chance like that."

It was a warm sunny day outside in the Ningenkai and Hiei sitting in Kurama's chair waiting for him. Hiei had taken Yuki to Ningenkai, even though it was somewhat a mistake to do so. His thoughts were disturbed when . . .

"Wow! This is the Ningenkai?!" Yuki asked while looking out the window. They were inside Kurama's room. Hiei was waiting for Kurama to get back where ever he was.  
"Hn." Was all Yuki got back from Hiei. She was used to him saying that to her.  
"Look!! That big brown thing is moving, walking beside that human!" Yuki said excitedly, pointing at a dog.  
"That's a dog." Hiei said with a deep sigh.  
While Yuki was being amazed by the things in the Ningenkai, Hiei was getting more and more impatience for Kurama's arrival.

_"Where the hell did that Fox stay at?!"_ Hiei thought, wondering where he could be. Hiei also couldn't find Yukina.  
_"She better not be with that idiot. Maybe Yusuke might know where they are."_ Hiei looked out the window. Yuki realized that Hiei was standing next to her. He was ready to jump out the window.  
"Where are you going?" Yuki asked, knowing that she would have to follow him also.  
"To look for your Fox." Hiei said and then jumped out the window into the city.  
"Wait for me!" Yuki then quickly caught up with Hiei.  
"You know where he is??" Yuki asked as everything blurred past them as they jumped from light poles to light poles.  
"This is where he is?" Yuki asked as they stopped in front of a large building. Yuki looked up. "Just follow me." Hiei then started jumping his way up the building with Yuki following him, until they stopped half way.

The window to a room was opened, so Hiei jumped in along with Yuki. Just then the room's door opened. Yuki quickly hid behind Hiei and saw a ravened hair boy walking in, followed by a tall, orange hair boy who looked liked a thug.  
"Hey Hiei. What brings you here?" The ravened hair boy asked as he sat down in his chair.  
"What?! The shrimp is here? How did he get in?" Kuwabara asked, pointing at Hiei. Hiei glared at Kuwabara, but disregarded what he said.  
"I don't have to time to play with you today. I came here to talk to you." Hiei said sternly, looking towards Yusuke. Yusuke then noticed someone behind Hiei.  
"Who's that?" Yusuke asked. Hiei looked behind him to see Yuki, scared of the Spirit Detective and the ex-thug. Hiei sighed and moved out of the way to show them Yuki.  
"Whoa. She kinda looks like you Hiei!" Yusuke said with amazement in his voice. Kuwabara looked at her.  
"Not to mention cute too!" Kuwabara exclamined. Yusuke threw a book at Kuwabara and then threw him out the room. He then locked the door, making sure that they weren't disturbed.

"Okay, so who is she?" Yusuke asked once more.  
"Remember how I said that I only had one half sister?" Hiei asked. Yusuke nodded.  
"Yea. And your point is??"  
"She's my sister."


	14. I still Love You

The sun shined though the window and hit Kurama, waking him up. He groaned, blocking the sunlight out of his eyes.  
"Should have covered it last night." Kurama mumbled with another groan. He tried getting up, but failed. He looked down to see Yukina still sleeping. Kurama sighed and softly rolled her off him. He sat up and pulled the covers up on Yukina. He looked at the clock. It was already mid-afternoon. Hiei must be wondering he was. He slipped on his shirt and then started his way out, when he looked back at Yukina. He slightly smiled.

"You'll know when you find your true love Yukina." Kurama said softly into her ear, pressing his lips against her cheek. He left the room and started his way out.

After a few minutes, he was sitting in the train that was bringing him back to the city. Kurama stared outside the window.

"I guess she did remind be a lot of Yuki." Kurama said quietly to himself. "I wonder how she's doing in the Makai. Maybe Hiei went to go visit her last night." He then fell deep into his memories back when he and Yuki were together.

After a few moments, his thoughts were disturbed when his cell phone rang. Kurama took out his cell phone and answered it. "Hello?"

**"Kurama?? Where the hell are you?!"** Yusuke screamed over the phone. Kurama held the phone away from him.

"He didn't have to scream so loudly." Kurama commented as he held the phone once again close to his ear. "I'm on the train coming back from Genkai's. I was taking Yukina back there last night." He replied back to him.

"And you don't have to scream." He added just in case that Yusuke was going to scream again. **"Did you stay the night there?" **Yusuke asked.

"Yea. In a different room." Kurama said lying to him because he didn't want any more trouble to stir up again.

**"Well, hurry up and come over. Hiei has some news for you. See ya later."** With that, Yusuke then hung up. Kurama stared at his phone.

"What news does he have for me now?" Kurama wondered as the train stopped arriving at the city.

"What?? you mean she's your sister?! I thought that Yukina was your only half-sister!" Yusuke said.

"I lied." Hiei said flatly to him. Yusuke stared at Hiei in disbelief and then turned his attention to Yuki.

"Okay, so your Yuki right?" Yusuke asked. Yuki nodded. "And Hiei's your older brother right?" Yusuke asked once more and once again Yuki nodded her head.

"God damn, you have any other siblings you want to add in?" Yusuke asked to Hiei. Hiei glared at Yusuke.

"This isn't a joke Detective." Hiei said back sharply.

"How bad can it be?" Yusuke asked while looking at Yuki who was exploring Yusuke's room, curious about what everything was.

"The worst case scenario." Hiei replied back to Yusuke.

"Worst case scenario? It's really that bad?" Yusuke asked Hiei, just to make sure that he heard right, but Hiei didn't respond. Yusuke sighed and took that silence as a yes.

"Okay. Let me get this straight. She was born here, but lived in the Makai most of her life?" Yusuke asked, just to make sure what Hiei had told him earlier. Hiei didn't respond instead his eyes shifted to Yusuke, to Yuki and then back at him. That meant a yes. Hiei didn't like to repeat things that he had said before. Hiei kept his silence, while looking at Yuki who was still exploring Yusuke's room.

"There's more isn't there?" Yusuke asked all of a sudden. Hiei's eyes were set on Yusuke and then turned once again to Yuki.

"There's always more." Yusuke said with a deep sigh.

"She had fallen in love with Kurama before." Hiei said, catching Yusuke by surprise.

"Is that why you brought her here to the Ningenkai?" Yusuke asked. Hiei nodded.

"Does Kurama knows th-" Yusuke stopped his sentence just as the door opened.

"I'm here."

Yuki quickly recognized that voice. That same voice always played in her memories, just hoping that she would see him again. Yuki turned around to see if it was really him.

"What was so urge –" Kurama's voice faded as he saw Yuki turn around. His eyes grew as he quickly recognized her.

"If I recall, you haven't seen him for about 15 years right?" Hiei asked Yuki, who then looked down. She couldn't face him, even though she wanted to see him.

_"15 years?! and she still waits for him?!"_ Yusuke thought as he looked at her and then back at Kurama. He was surprised by the look on Kurama's face. It showed signs of disbelief, confusion and...

_"Why does it look like that Kurama's piss?"_ Yusuke wondered as in why he was showing hatred towards her. Hiei also saw the look on Kurama's face.

It was a mistake to take her here. Hiei knew why Kurama didn't want to see her anymore. She was his past, but for some reason, he still longed and wanted her. At the same time, he wished that he would never see her again. Kurama then finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked calmly, trying to hold back his anger. Yuki noticed that his voice was filled with hatred, but also filled with pain.

"I –I . . ." Yuki didn't know what to say. Things got tense and Yusuke could feel the pressure pressing in.

"Um, Come on you two. Let's not hav – " Yusuke was then stopped by Hiei's look. Yusuke backed down.

"Why . . . Why did you come here?" Kurama asked, his voice trembling as he tried to keep his voice down, but failed miserably.

"Because . . . _I still Love You_!!" Yuki yelled out as tears started to fall from her crimson red eyes.


	15. It was only a Dream

"No!" Yukina quickly sat up, opening her eyes while her hands reached out as if they were grasping for something. She gasped, feeling the cold sweat all over her body.

_"A nightmare...."_ Yukina thought as she looked at her hand.

_"No. That was only a dream...a nightmare....but it felt so real..."_ Yukina lied back down.

"But who was that girl?" Yukina mumbled to herself. She closed her eyes and then pictured the images from her dream and played them over again and again.

Kurama was pulling her hand, urging her to go faster because they were being chased, but Yukina couldn't see who it was. Yukina felt herself trip and Kurama quickly helped her up and continued running.

Just then Yukina felt herself stop running, for they had ended up in a dead end. Kurama was holding her close to him. Yukina saw a girl walk up on the bridge that connected from where they were standing. She stopped a couple feet from them and Yukina had tried to see who it was, but Kurama wouldn't let her look who it was. She knew that Kurama was speaking to the girl and they were talking, but she couldn't hear anything.

Yukina noticed that the girl was holding something small and round in her right hand, but she couldn't make it out what it was. She raised her right hand toward her face and sent something flying towards them. Yukina shut closed her eyes as it came closer and faster. Yukina felt herelf being pulled closer towards Kurama and then slowly opened her eyes to see blood dripping onto her face.

Yukina quickly looked up at Kurama and noticed blood trickling out his mouth. Her eyes grew wide as she realized that it was his blood and not hers. He had blocked the attack for her and it was taking his life away.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she dropped down to her knees with Kurama resting in her lap. Kurama slightly opened her eyes to look at Yukina and then they slowly closed and she would never see life in those green eyes ever again. Yukina could feel the girl who killed Kurama walking closer towards her and she spoke a few words to Yukina, but she didn't care what she had said.

Yukina hugged Kurama's cold body and cried out.

Yukina quickly opened her eyes as the image stopped, but it was still playing in her mind. She then realized that someone was calling her name out.

"Yukina??!! Are you here?!" Yukina heard Botan's voice. If she was here, then so was Keiko. Yukina quickly slipped on her blue kimono and then the door slid opened. Yukina looked at Keiko.

"Oh Yukina!" Botan quickly went over and hugged her. "We were looking for you all night. Who brought you here?" Botan asked.

"Oh. Kurama brought me here and stayed the night." Yukina said.

"Where did-"

"Did you use the suggestions that I told you about?!" Keiko asked excitedly, interrupting Botan. Yukina smiled and nodded. "Did it work?! How far did you get?!" Keiko asked once more.

"Keiko! This isn't the time for that!!" Botan said to her. Keiko looked at Botan.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" Keiko asked.

"But, um yea, I guess . . ." Botan said with a sigh and nodded as she looked at Yukina and slowly looked back at Keiko. She was already gone and talking to Yukina. Botan stared at her friend blankly.

_"Why does she always do that...???"_ Botan thought as she went over to Yukina.

"So what exactly happened last night?" Keiko asked once again. Yukina looked at her hand and then was lost in her thoughts. Keiko's voice echoed through her mind, but ignored it.

The dream; that was more important to her right now. What exactly happened?

_"No, Kurama still alive. I know it. It was only a dream."_ Yukina thought, thinking back to her nightmare. She heard someone calling her name in the distant.

_"Yukina, Yukina. Yukina!!" _Yukina quickly opened her eyes and sat up.

She looked up to see Botan and Keiko looking over her with a worried looks stamped on their faces.

"What-What happened?" Yukina asked them, confused about what just happened.

"You fainted Yukina." Botan said.

"And you are sick with a fever. Did Kurama keep you out late Yukina??" Keiko asked her, as she motioned Yukina to lie down and then placed a wet towel on her forehead. Yukina eyes closed halfway.

"I don't know what happened. Everything's a blur." Yukina said softly.

"I'll go get Genkai!" Keiko said as she got up, but then Botan stopped her.

"Keiko! Genkai isn't in the temple right now. She's in a meeting with Koenma!!" Botan said to her, reminding her about how busy they were. Keiko looked blankly at her.

"Who else can we call on then??" Keiko asked urgently as she sat down, looking through her cell phone.

"I doubt any doctor would come out here to treat someone." Keiko said.

"Well, I think we can call Kurama. After all he does do healing and makes remedies." Botan said with a tone of hinting to her.

"That's right!" Keiko then dialed in Kurama's number.

"Kurama? It's Keiko. We need you to bring some remedies to Genkai's Temple and bring –"

Yukina heard Keiko and Botan talking, but their voices faded as everything else turned blurry. _"It was a dream. It was all a dream. Just a really really bad dream called a nightmare. It'll go away, I know it, but what does it mean?"_ Yukina thought as she closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	16. To Genkai's Temple

"Was that Keiko?" Yusuke asked as Kurama hung up the phone and nodded.

"Yea. She said Yukina sick with a fever." Kurama said, his eyes flickering from Yuki to Hiei. Hiei's eyes tightened with a worried look on his face, but schooled his face to a frown instead. Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but then sighed. "I'll go then. I'll see you later then Yusuke."

Hiei watched Kurama leave before turning to his other sister. "Yuki, maybe you sho –" He stopped. She was already gone. "Damn it." Hiei muttered under his breath and disappeared after her.

Yuki had followed Kurama.

Kurama didn't find a reason to tell her to stop following him or to do anything else. He just walked his way home. She followed him, up the stairs and into his room. She watched him, as he took out a box from the closest. She stepped closer, peering down at the small packages of herbs she recognized by scent from the Makai.

She hesitated her question.

"You can ask questions you know." He said, with a smirk on his face, as his attention still focused on the different herbs.

"Did . . . you grow those here yourself?" Yuki asked, with a casual tone.

Kurama nodded.

Yuki watched the plants he had packed, knowing the usage of each one. Her eyes grew wide, knowing the concoction he was going to attempting to make. A Lei with the posionous Eto. Not a common mixture she used unless it was used to kill someone slowly, but mixed correctly with the antidote, then it would cure anything.

"Come'on, let's go." Kurama took her hand and led her out of the house. He continued holding onto her hand on their way to the train station. They sat quietly, facing each other. Kurama's face was hidden by a book he had brought with him. Yuki stared out the glass window, but momentarily flickered to Kurama to only catch his gaze at her.

The olive green eyes comforted her. It made her desire for the old days again; back to the past. Back to when they were still thieves and everything was fine, but life was about moving on, not reliving the past. She constantly reminded herself of this.

"_Is that why he doesn't want me here in the Human world?"_ Yuki wondered, as she broke the gaze. He had established a good life here in the Human world, but she had always lived and belonged to the Demon World. Maybe . . . she could be here with him. Her heart ached. It was selfish to ask him to return back with her, but . . .

Kurama watched her turn away. He wanted to look at those eyes again, but he couldn't ask her or do so by force. He would probably never be able to see those crimson eyes anymore. The scarlet color that made him comfortable. The elusive body that gave him everything it could, but still he was not satisfied. He wanted more, more of her tenderness, her affection and most of all, her love.

His thoughts were disturbed at the sudden stop of the train. It was their stop.

"This is our stop." Kurama announced.

Yuki followed him, but observing other people getting of the train. Humans to her, were like animals she could watch for hours at a zoo and the whole human world was a zoo to her.

Yuki stared at the obstacle before her; the long flight of stairs going up to a temple. Kurama had already started climbing upwards when he didn't feel Yuki's presence behind him, but he did feel another as a black blur brushed pass him. Hiei was here now. His sister was sick and he wanted to see her, but he didn't intend to allow Yuki to meet Yukina. And he knew why.

"It's only a little walk for us, compared to humans." Kurama said with a mocking tone and Yuki glared at him. Without a word of complaint, she followed after Kurama.

Yukina was innocent and naïve. She didn't know anything about stealing or what plants to mix to make poisons for people to drink. But Yuki was different, she was the opposite. She knew the price to pay when caught in the Makai. She knew how to kill people fast or slowly. Yukina didn't know anything about the Demon world, but her knowledge about the Human world perfect while Yuki's knowledge about the Demon world perfected. Two opposite halves.

They arrived at the front of the temple. They had arrived in time to see Hiei entering a room, but the door already slid open before he reached it. She caught sight of two girls.

One looked like a cat with blue hair and violet eyes. The other one looked pretty. She had long brown hair and matching colored eyes.

She recognized the blue hair one as Botan. The ferry girl who worked for Koenma in the Spirit World.

The other girl, Yuki assumed, was Keiko. She did appear to be more human.

They ushered him in and was about to close the door when the brown hair one noticed Kurama.


	17. Eto, Roga, Neva

"I got here as soon as I can." Kurama said to them as he took off his shoes and slipped on a pair of sandals. Hiei did the same and gave Kurama a look about Yuki and then went in. Keiko nodded, but Botan noticed the girl that looked exactly like Yukina.

"Yukina?" Botan asked, confused about what was going on. "Wha-"

"How hot is she?" Kurama asked, interrupting Botan.

"I'm guessing about over 100." Keiko said to him.

Kurama shot Botan a look and then she ran inside to look after Yukina. Yuki stood there quiet, not knowing anything.

_"Who are they talking about? and who's Yukina?" _ Yuki wondered. Kurama leaned in towards Keiko.

"Please keep her in a different room. It's a long story, but please do this. We'll be staying the night for Yukina." Kurama whispered in her ear.

Keiko nodded and then turned her attention to Yuki. She smiled and took Yuki's hand and then started walking in a different room. Yuki didn't stop, but she turned her attention to Kurama who was going inside the room that the Yukina girl was in and the door slid closed. Yuki looked back straight ahead and continued walking with Keiko. Keiko led her to a different room.

"I guess you can stay here tonight. Kurama might be a bit busy." Keiko said as she opened the door. Yuki looked around. "Well, I have to go now. If you need anything just knock on the door next to this one and I'll help you." Keiko said as she closed the door, leaving Yuki alone.

Yuki sat there, looking out the window.

"A Eto and a Roga plant to make a Lei Herb. A remedy that I use a lot for Hiei and Kurama back then, but why is he making now?" Yuki mumbled confused about what was going on.

Kurama took out the thermometer from Yukina's mouth and looked at it.

"A fever of 102. . ." Kurama said to himself slightly.

"That isn't good. She'll die if she doesn't cool down!" Keiko said urgently to Kurama.

Kurama nodded and then turned his attention to Hiei, who looked upset in his eyes and then he started his way to another room.

"Go get some more ice and make sure that she stays below 102 while I make the herb." Kurama said to Keiko and Botan. They nodded and left the room. Kurama got up and followed Hiei to the room that Yuki was in.

Yuki still stayed there, looking out the window. She heard the door open, but didn't look who it was. Kurama sat down and opened his backpack, taking out the different kinds of herbs. Yuki looked to her side and saw Hiei looking out the window. She noticed that his eyes looked more sad, than his usually stare. It was as if something was wrong. It seems as if someone he loved was . . . in pain. Why did he have this look in his eyes?

Yuki noticed Kurama boiling water and then poured a powdered substance inside. The powdered substance was the Eto plant and with the Eto plant in the boiling water, the water had turned light green. He then poured in another powder substance. Yuki's eyes grew wide as she recognized the powder.

_"The Roga! How did he obtain that?!"_ Yuki wondered as she crept closer towards Kurama.

He noticed that she was getting closer, but dismissed her from his thoughts and continued to stir the water. The water soon turned red resembling the color of red wine. Kurama sat there blankly, staring at the little pot of red water. He gave it a strange look.

_"Did I do this right? Dammit...I've never made the Lei herb before. . ."_ Kurama thought to himself. _"Maybe it is right. . ."_ Kurama thought once more as a he took out a cup and poured some of it into the cup.

He got up and started out the room, but then Yuki stopped him by stepping in front of him.

"What are you doing?!" Yuki asked, wondering if Kurama was crazy.

"I'm giving this to someone, who's sick." Kurama answered backed, wondering what Yuki meant. Yuki then quickly took the cup from Kurama's hand and poured it back into the little pot. She then took out a little pouch that she kept with her and poured in a blue substance. The color of the water then turned dark blue.

"Yuki! What are you doing?!" Kurama asked confused at what she was doing. She ignored him and continued on what she was doing. Yuki then started pouring the water into a plant. Hiei's eyes then narrowed. He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around, causing her to drop the little pot and water spilled all over the carpet. He then back-hand slapped her across the face causing her to fall to the floor.

"Hiei!" Kurama glared at him and then went over to help Yuki up, but Yuki pushed him away. Yuki looked at Hiei while holding her cheek in pain. Her cheek stung like needles and she held back her tears from the pain and anger.

"Why the hell did you pour it away?" Hiei asked, yelling at her.

"Because he added too much of the Roga!! If he gave it to someone, then that person would have died!!" Yuki yelled back at Hiei.

Hiei eyes grew and then looked at Kurama.

"I'm sorry Hiei, but I've never made a Lei Herb before." Kurama said, looking down.

Hiei looked from Yuki to slowly got up to her knees and then crawled towards where Kurama's backpack was. She sat down and then reached into Kurama's bag and taking out a bottle of water. She reached for the little pot and started to boil the water once more. She did the same as Kurama, but she didn't pour as much inside.

After a while she poured in some of her blue substance from her little pouch. She poured some into the cup and placed it on the floor.

"Give this to whoever needs it. The blue powder I poured in was the Neva, so it wouldn't be so bitter when they drink it. It also makes it a bit lighter so they won't have that much poison inside their body. The Neva just helps to get rid of the poison after they get better." Yuki said quietly, looking down as tear fell from her cheek.

Kurama placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Thank you. . ." Kurama whispered to her as he wiped away her tears, kissing her on the cheek and then taking the cup to Yukina's room. Hiei stood there, staring at Yuki while she tended the Lei Herbal tea.

"Oh!" Botan got up and slid opened the door and there stood Kurama. In his hand held the cup of the Lei Herb.

"Here. Give this to Yukina. This should help." Kurama said as he handed to Botan. Botan nodded and then went over to Yukina. Kurama stood at the door looking at Yukina. Botan nodded to Keiko.

"Yukina? Yukina!" Keiko whispered softly to her as Botan handed her to tea. Yukina slowly opened her eyes, looking tiredly at Keiko.

"Yes. . .?" Yukina asked quietly.

"Drink some of this. It should help you with your fever. . ." Keiko said softly. Yukina slowly sat up and looked at the tea.

"Go on. Kurama made it and he said it should help." Botan said to her. Yukina looked at the door and noticed that Kurama was gone. He had left her room. Yukina nodded and then started sipping the tea.

"Sweet. . . but a little bitter." Yukina said softly to herself as she smiled.

"How do you feel Yukina?" Botan asked her, hoping that the tea helped me. Yukina finished the tea and then put the cup back down.

"Much better than before. . ." Yukina said smiling to them.

"I knew we can count on that Fox!" Botan said happily.


	18. Look alikes

Night fall came quickly and as it came, stars rose along with the moon. Hiei was gone for the whole day while Yuki stayed in the room that Keiko showed her. Kurama was also in the room with her. He visited Yukina once in a while to see how she was, but was sleeping for most of the time. Botan and Keiko stayed in the room next to her. Yuki's cheek glowered light red when Hiei slapped her, thinking that she had thrown away the Lei Herb. Kurama looked over at Yuki.

_"How do I say sorry when she thinks that I don't want her anymore?"_ Kurama wondered as he looked away then back to Yuki.

Yuki's eyes grew wide as she felt Kurama's body pushed against her back, his arms around shoulder as he embraced her. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. Yuki found herself staring into the glazing green eyes as Kurama whirled her around. Those emerald green eyes that loved her and hurt her.

"Yuki, I'm sorry about everything." Kurama whispered as he leaned in to meet her lips. Yuki shut close her eyes.

_"No. I can't. I can't have anyone involved. I can't have anyone close! GO AWAY!!"_ Her mind and heart screamed. Yuki pushed Kurama away. He was surprised and shock by her action.

"I'm sorry." Yuki said as she got up and left the room. Kurama stare at the sliding door and it closed.

"Strange. I thought she would have done something."

Kurama turned around to see Hiei. Kurama chuckled. "Yes. I know, but there's something else."

Hiei looked at the Fox. "What do you mean something else?" Hiei asked, wondering what he meant.

"In her eyes. There was more then the pain I had given her. There is something more. As if, she doesn't want to be close to anyone." Kurama explained to Hiei.

Yuki walked down the hall, looking inside each room. Each room remained empty, expect for the one Botan and Keiko stayed in. Yuki's hand stopped on the door when she heard voices talking on the other side of the door. Quietly, She slid open the door to a small crack to watch and listen to them.

"So your leaving and then coming back tomorrow to check on Yukina?" Botan asked as Keiko packed her stuff.

"Yep. I'll be back early in the morning. Besides, Kurama could watch her remember?" Keiko reminded her.

"Oh yea. I'll go with you." Botan began packing her stuff also. There was silence between them as they packed. Then Botan broke the silence.

"Doesn't that girl look just like Yukina?" Botan asked Keiko.

Keiko nodded. "Yes. I thought she was Yukina, but then I remembered Yukina was sick and sleeping in the room we left her in."

"I've never seen her before in a life, well, besides seeing Yukina." Botan said.

"Do you think Koenma might know her?" Keiko asked. "He does have files on every single demon and human right?" She added.

Botan sighed. "Well, that's the problem. The Reikai _should _have files on every single demon and human, but when Yusuke had to get back the three artifacts of darkness, we didn't have much information on any of them. We had _some _information on Goki, but Kurama and Hiei were a entirely different story." Botan explained.

"Different? How much more different was it?" Keiko asked.

"A lot. We had to search through every single file just to find some information on them and even now we _still _don't have much information on them." Botan said sadly. Yuki slid closed the door.

_"Who __is__ this __Yukina__??"_ Yuki wondered as she slipped away to another door and slid it open. Peeking inside, Yuki saw a girl sleeping. Yuki realized the sleeping girl looked just like herself. 

_"Is this Yukina?"_ Yuki slipped in, slid the door cosed behind her and walked over to the sleeping car. She sat down next to her, watching her sleep.

Yukina sensed someone sitting next to her and slowly opened her eyes to stare into a reflection of eyes. "Who are you?" Yukina asked.

"I'm Yuki." Yuki replied, still wondering why this girl looked just like herself.

Yukina smiled. "That's a pretty name. My name's Yukina." Yukina said softly and then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Yuki asked, confused what she could be giggling at.

"We're wearing the same colors. We're both wearing blue." Yukina answered.

Yuki smiled and started giggling at theidea also. "Yes. We _are _wear - " Yuki stopped talking and quickly motioned Yukina to quiet down. She heard someone opening the window. Yuki whipped around, but the room remained empty except for the two of them. Her eyes narrowed. 

_"Dammit. This isn't good. He's here."_ Yuki's mind worked furiously trying to figure out her move. Then she remembered Yukina. _"I have to get her out of this room."_

"Yukina, listen. Can you walk?" Yuki asked. Yukina nodded and quickly, Yuki helped her up.

"But not very well." Yukina replied.

"Okay. That's fine. You're walking pretty well. Come'on. Let's go." They started towards the door and stopped abruptedly as a demon blocked their way out the room.


	19. Ambushed! and Saved?

"What do you mean not being close to anyone?" Hiei asked as they walked around the big pond that was somewhat far from Genkai's Temple. The area that she lived in was quite big; with the fact that her temple was surrounded by a huge forest.

"It seemed that she wanted to be distant, as if she got in trouble with someone in the Makai." Kurama said to Hiei.

"When she's in trouble with someone in the Makai, it's not an if," Hiei said back to Kurama. Kurama looked at him. "She _is_ in trouble with someone in the Makai." They both sighed. "Who's watching Yukina?" Hiei asked.

"Botan and Keiko should be watching her. Yuki probably also went out for a walk. . ." Kurama replied to him and noticed that Hiei had calmed down a bit. "Don't worry. I'm sure that they won't suspect anything." Kurama said, hoping that would help even more.

"I wonder though. . ." Hiei mumbled to himself.

"What do you wonder about?" Kurama asked, curious what the fire demon was thinking about.

"I wonder if she has learned anything new. . ." Hiei then stopped walking. Kurama then stopped a few steps away from him.

"New? Such as what?" Kurama asked.

"As in attacks or weapons." Hiei replied. Kurama thought for a while and then remembered something he had seen on tied on to Yuki's hair.

"Have you seen the bells that are tied onto her hair?" Kurama asked.

"Yea. What are those for?" Hiei replied, wondering what the Fox was thinking about.

"I think she has learned a new style of fighting." Kurama said, smiling at Hiei then thinking about Yuki.

"But what kind?" Hiei asked.

"I have no clue. I wish I had asked her before she left. . ." They then continued walking, but Kurama noticed that Hiei was still a bit distressed. "Are you still worried about Yukina and Yuki?" Kurama asked, looking down at the fire demon. Hiei didn't answer back, but Kurama could still tell that Hiei was worried. "Don't worry. They'll be fine. I'm sure Keiko and Botan are taking good care of Yukina."

"Yea, I guess. . ." Hiei then trailed off as they both heard a distant scream coming from Genkai's temple.

"Yukina!" Hiei then started quickly his way back and so did Kurama, but they were soon stopped by demons of the strongest level. "Get the hell outta my way!" Hiei yelled out as he pulled out his katana and then started slashing his way into the demons.

"Rose whip!" Kurama then threw his rose and started helping clearing a path for the both of them back to Genkai's temple, but then Hiei was taken off course when he dodged arrows that were flying his way. He landed on a tree limb and took off the bandana that was covering his Jagan. He then saw a girl that was on another tree limb and was aiming an arrow at Kurama. He looked down at Kurama and noticed that he was still busy fighting the demons. The arrow was then released towards Kurama.

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled out to get his attention about the arrow. Kurama turned around and was already too late to block the arrow, but then a spark of lighting came down and then struck down the arrow. Kurama looked from where it came from. It was another girl standing on the tree, smiling at Kurama and then turned her attention to the arrow girl.

"Who are you and why are you helping us?!" Kurama yelled out, but she motioned her attention to the demons that were going towards him, charging at him with swords. Hiei jumped down from the tree and then he stood back to back with Kurama.

"Do you think we should trust her?" Kurama asked he slashed his whip at them. Hiei smirked.

"She did just save your life." Hiei said as he jabbed his sword into a demon's stomach and then pulled it out.


	20. Taken

Kurama and Hiei were panting as soon as the last demon was killed. As the demon fell to the ground, dead, the sillhoute of the girl who saved them took its place. Kurama's whip was back to a rose and Hiei put his sheathed his sword into the scabbard after the blood was gone.

"Who are you and why were you helping us?" Kurama repeated.

She did not answer. Instead her eyes flickered to Hiei and suddenly smiled. Hiei stared back. His eyes grew wide and his jaw slacked, but he pulled back his stoic expression when he heard Kurama chuckling at his reaction to her smile.

"Long time no see huh?" She said, still smiling at him.

Hiei looked away with an "hn."

"You two know each other?" Kurama asked.

"Of course," She said as she took hold of Hiei's arm. "I'm Yuki's best friend and Hiei's wife to be!" She giggled and planted a kiss on Hiei's cheek. He flushed red as Kurama's lips itched to grin. He only held back for his demon friend's dignity which seemed to dissipate faster than he expected.

"So then you are Hiei's fiancé?" Kurama asked and she nodded happily.

"Get off me." Hiei growled as he pulled his arm out of her grasp. She threw a look at Hiei as he turned his back to her. She sighed exasperatedly.

"My name's Kaminari. You can call me Naru for short." She said as she bowed.

"We should get back to Genkai's Temple to see what's wrong." Hiei said impatiently as he started his way.

Naru sighed. "So impatience, but such a cutie!" She started trailing after him. Kurama blinked, shook his head and followed after the 'happy' couple to-be. At least it was what he hoped for.

Yuki grimaced as she knew who she had expected to see. She stepped back a few steps with Yukina and motioned her to get behind her.

"Well, well. Isn't this a coincidence, Yuki?" The demon said advancing forward, forcing Yuki to take a step back with Yukina behind her.

"Nothing is a coincidence when _you_ are here, Ren." Yuki said calmly, biting back the trembles in her voice, but Ren could hear it clearly along with fear. He smiled deceivingly. Yuki bit back a snarl refusing to take the bait.

"Come now, Yuki. What would I do to hurt you?" Ren asked as he tried to touch her face, but Yuki turned away from him. He sighed. "Now, now Yuki. You wouldn't want this lovely lady to be hurt now do you?"

"What?" Yuki gasped as the warmth she had felt behind her a few seconds ago disappeared.

Yuki's eyes narrowed as turned her attention to Ren who was holding Yukina as hostage with a dagger to her neck. But as she turned her head, the bells tied to her hair, shook and Koto strings shoot out everywhere surrounding the room with strings. The room was secured. No one would get in or out.

"Go ahead," Yuki said smirking. "She doesn't matter much to me anyway." She watched Yukina's expression. It tore her heart seeing the confusion and pain in those eyes. Yukina had taken the bluff, but would Ren? She hoped he would.

Ren watched her eyes carefully and was surprised to see nothing in there. No emotion or connection to the death of this girl, Yukina. She was serious.

Fine then. He thought. If this girl mattered nothing to her, then her life would be uselessly to him.

"Can you bear the guilt, Yuki? When she dies in vain!" Ren snapped as he pulled the dagger back and took his aim.

Yukina shut her eyes hoping it would block out the pain. Slowly, she counted her heart beats.

One. Two. Three. I'm still alive?

Yukina slowly opened her eyes as she felt Yuki's strong and persistent aura. Instantly her hand shot up to her neck. The dagger never went down. She looked up at Yuki and was surprised to see a hint of a victory smile on her lips. She glanced at Ren and was frightened by the anger on his face. The rage and the wrath he had in his eyes at Yuki for playing a trick on him.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" Ren yelled as he tried to untangle himself.

"Stop trying. It won't work." Yuki said playfully. "They're Koto Himo [Koto strings]. They come from the strongest and sharpest Koto Himo."

Ren stopped and smirked. "So this is what you learned in the four years you ran away from me. Instead of making the poison, Lei, you ran and developed the oldest technique style of fighting that died out for more than 200 years. The Kotoko-Ryu. You do deserve to be called Ito no Yuki [Stings/Thread of Yuki]."

"Hm. You're always having spies out watching people. You cease to amaze me, Ren." Yuki said.

"But you have forgotten that I have other demons watching you and there's one now."

Yuki's eyes narrowed and followed to where he was looking. She caught the dark shadow and needles shot towards her. Yuki grabbed Yuki and dodged to the other side of the room.

"Stay here." Yuki ordered quietly. Yukina nodded.

Yuki gasped, stifling a cry of pain as something sharp cut straight across her arm. She reached to her arm and touched the blood as her vision began to blur. Yuki tasted the blood and almost smiled, but panicked knowing that no one else could protect Yukina. The needles were tainted with her own creation, but mixed with something new.

The Lei. And something else.

This. Sucks. Yuki thought as her thinking also became muddled before she fainted. Yukina caught her before she hit the floor.

"Yuki. Yuki! Please, wake up!" Yukina whispered, but she would not move. She dreaded for the worst. Yuki couldn't be dead!

Ren stood over Yukina with someone at his side. "Take care of this."

"Yes, sir."

Yukina heard the feminine voice replying to Ren as she was picked up. Then everything blacked out.

"We're almost there!" Kurama pointed out. Genkai's Temple grew larger and larger as they got closer. Hiei darted forward and darted inside. He reached the door and tried to open it, but it would not budge.

"What the hell?" He was confused as to why the door would be locked. He tried it again and it would not open.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Kurama said.

"The door. It's stuck." Hiei grunted as he tried again to open the door. Kurama stood above him and pushed at the other side of the frame, but it was futile. It was like the door was bolted and locked down.

Naru sighed. "Men." Bubbles of electricity foamed in her hand. "Move out of the way." Naru demanded as she prepared to knock down the door.

The two demon boys quickly moved out of the way and Naru fired her bubbles of electricity at the door.

The door exploded and Hiei went inside to look for Yukina and Yuki. Kurama and Naru followed. Naru looked around the room curiously and something caught her eye. She didn't like what she saw.

Kurama noticed Hiei's extreme stillness.

"Hi-"

"Naru, tell me what happened!" Hiei snapped, stopping Kurama.

Kurama was surprised by this sudden explosion of rage against Naru. She looked at him with resentment, but remained silent.

"Hiei, Naru wasn't here. She wouldn't know what happened." Kurama said quietly.

"No. She _does_ know what hap –"

"Kotoko-Ryu."

Hiei and Kurama looked at her.

"Look." She simply said, showing them a thin wire for them to see. They only caught a glimpse of it in the dim light. "Ito no Yuki."

Kurama's eyes grew wide. He understood everything now. However, Hiei was blinded by his anger for the loss of his half-sister and wanted a thourgh explaination.

"What does that have to do with this? Hiei demanded as his anger took the better of him.

The rage brought Kurama out of his trance. He had to calm down the Fire demon.

"It has to do with Yuki," Kurama said and added in slowly, "and maybe Yukina."


End file.
